Ying Hua
by Zeff N Company
Summary: Under the cherry blossom tree, the youths of Shu make an oath to meet again. mild Guan Ping/Xing Cai


_**Usually, I don't write fanfiction for things I haven't much contact with (-ducks from the "hasn't-seen-or-touched-any-Kingdom-Hearts-in-a-year-flat" billboard-), but this is special.**_

_**To Damion, and congratulations on winning your first golden horse in Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2, as well as unlocking every last character available in Warriors Orochi.**_

_**Inspired by the very last picture in the credit reel from Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 (one up for YouTube).**_

* * *

"…this is it, isn't it?"

"Seems that way."

A quiet morning in the spring – it was all that one could ask for. And just as Liu Bei's forces had set up camp in momentary reprieve, luck would have it that there was a cherry blossom tree nearby. Beneath a tree of light pink, stood the daughter of Zhang Fei and the son of Guan Yu – the future of Shu.

Guan Ping tapped once at the tree with the blunt edge of his large weapon. In response, a stray petal was knocked loose and floated downward, which he caught it easily.

"You shouldn't do that," Xing Cai reprimanded, herself catching yet another petal. A few more came down in a shower of pink, but eventually it all settled again.

The two stood quietly again, just looking up and admiring the tree, whose flowers always symbolized the beauty of a lady, or love, to them and to their people. This time, it was Xing Cai who broke that silence.

"Ping," she started, "ever think about the after?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once all this fighting is over," she explained, "…what's next?"

"…what's next?" he repeated, "I suppose I'll continue following my father, and you'll go back to being Empress Zhang. And for once, we won't have to run into the Bell Pirate without remembering whether we should be hitting him or helping him."

"Or that obnoxious son of Cao Cao," Xing Cai added humorously.

"Or those weird treasure trove guardians," Guan Ping followed up with a grimace.

"Or that crazy juggernaut, Lu Bu, and his Red Hare."

"_Especially_ Lu Bu and his Red Hare."

The conversation stopped there momentarily as the two of them shook with laughter; in this time or war, this was a moment the both of them needed. But eventually, the moment passed, and the mood sobered again. The evening wind blew through the branches, and the air was filling with rustling of leaves.

"…I'm going to miss this."

"The fighting?" Guan Ping hinted in jest, which earned him a reproachful look.

"_No_, this…being together like this. Once it's all over, we probably won't see much of each other again, will we?"

"I don't suppose so… Besides," Guan Ping continued, "who knows if we'll even live that long.

"I mean it," he hurried to explain, sensing his companion about to protest. "We've been both ally and enemy to Wu and Wei forces. We know how they fight, and they know how we fight. It's only a matter of time before one of us does the other in. We don't know who will win next."

"Have you faith in our lord?"

"Always."

"Then we'll win."

"…yeah."

Despite the conviction, the mood had sobered further. There was truth in the doubts, and they both knew it. They continued to look upon the tree, waiting to be summoned for the next battle. Then a decision was made.

"An oath, then."

Guan Ping turned, brows raised in question. "What?"

"We'll make an oath, right here. Once this battle is over – once every battle ends – we'll come find each other under this tree."

"…an oath to see each other again."

"No matter where we are."

The two stared at each other long and hard. Then, with a grin, Guan Ping raised Young Dragon into the branches. In a moment, it was crossed with Ambition, the two pointing up towards the heavens, and up towards the top of the cherry blossom tree. Thus, the vow was sealed.

As the weapons came down, there was a call through the camp to fall in. With a knowing sigh, Guan Ping moved first.

"…well, time to help Father storm Fan Castle."

"… Ping…"

Guan Ping stopped, long enough to look back with a smile.

"Hey, don't worry," he reassured. "We promised, didn't we?"

Eventually, Xing Cai nodded. Together, side by side, they returned to the camp, ready for battle once more.

And there remained the cherry blossom tree, which would wait for their vow of return.

* * *

_**For those who remember the downfall of Guan Yu, they'll know what happens next. It's a bittersweet moment, but I felt it ended this thing proper.**_

_**In the months that Damion tinkered with Dynasty Warriors and recounted hilarious stories about off-screen KOs with arrows, shockwave-induced soldier dominoes with Taishi Ci, and elephants mixed with poor controlling that couldn't get through entrances, he has always had Guan Ping as his favorite character (with Cao Pi, Ling Tong and Gan Ning as runners-up). I, in turn, found that last scene in the credit reel to touch me most when I watched it.**_

_Companion story to Sakura, found in Warriors Orochi. Hope to see you there._


End file.
